


Harry Potter

by Clove_The_Hufflepuff



Series: MultiFandom Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Clove_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: These are 100 word Drabbles that i have written for two reasons. The first is because my Laptop is broken which makes it hard editing my stories on my phone. The Second is because it helps inspire me to write more. I will take requests just PM me or leave a comment. (It may take awhile to upload)Enjoy and don't forget to leave a Kudo ;)





	

As a child, I dreamt of a beautiful lady with dark red hair, skin as pale as moonlight, and deep green eyes that would twinkle in happiness.

She would dance around what looked to be a baby's room-

And as she twirled, a handsome man with hazel eyes would come up behind her and hug her.

At the same time, He would look down at me and grin.

She would pick me up. "Aww, Lily-Flower I want a hug too-"

"Wait your turn, James." She would say.

But he just wraps us both in a hug.

That's when I wake.


End file.
